Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display driving apparatus, a method for driving a display panel and a display panel, and more particularly, relates to an arranging method for data lines in a display panel and a display driving apparatus and a method for driving the display panel.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in an arranging method for pixels in the conventional display panel, one data line is usually located between the pixels of the same row. The data line is configured to connect a driving circuit to a plurality of pixels, and write display data into the pixels when the pixels are turned on, so as to drive the display panel. A gate driving circuit can sequentially apply scan signals on scan lines so that a source driving circuit can utilize the scan lines to charge the pixels in order to write the display data into the pixels. Accordingly, when a screen resolution and a screen update frequency of the display panel are confirmed, a time for the gate driving circuit to sequentially turn on rows of the pixels may then be obtained. With increases in the screen resolution and the screen update frequency of the display panel, a time for the rows of the pixels to be turned on is shorten, which means that a time for the source driving circuit to charge the pixels is also shorten. In a circumstance where the time for charging the pixels is insufficient, a display quality of the display panel may be affected accordingly.